


aurora borealis

by peachsneakers



Series: 31 days of deceitber [26]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceitber 2019, Fluff, Loceit - Freeform, M/M, Stargazing, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21992644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Logan takes Deceit on a date.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: 31 days of deceitber [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559476
Comments: 4
Kudos: 120





	aurora borealis

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: "bitter"

"Are you sure you can handle it?" Logan asks, casting a worried glance Deceit's way. Already, it is bitterly cold and Deceit can feel it through every winter layer. 

But Logan's been planning this for _weeks_ , asking for both Roman's and Remus's assistance (a novelty in and of itself), and Deceit would rather freeze into a snake statue before he admits that he can't handle the cold.

"I'm fine," he tells his boyfriend, slipping closer to Logan and resting against his side. Somehow, even in the chill, Logan radiates warmth and Deceit basks in it for a few glorious moments, blepping to himself.

"Shall we continue?" Logan asks. "I promise our destination is warm."

"Lead the way," Deceit says bravely. He can see a dome-shaped building in the distance. The _far_ distance. He chokes back a whimper and slogs along next to Logan, kicking up little sprays of snow with every step.

Halfway there, Deceit tires. His fingers are stiff and frozen in his mittens, and he can barely see through painfully slitted eyes. Logan looks back, seeing his predicament, and immediately turns back, scooping Deceit up in his arms without a word.

"Lo!" Deceit protests, but Logan shakes his head, pressing a kiss to Deceit's chilled temple.

"Love, you're freezing," Logan points out. "It is only logical for me to assist you the rest of the way."

Well, who is Deceit to argue with that?

The observatory- for that's what it must be- is blissfully warm as Logan gently sets Deceit on his feet. Snow still crunches under his boots and he frowns in confusion.

"Magic," Logan explains, with a slight crinkle of his nose. "That is what Roman told me, anyway. The Imagination does not play by ordinary rules."

"I love it already," Deceit says, enjoying the slow smile spreading across Logan's face. "What next?" For answer, Logan points up. Deceit's mouth falls open. Undulating across the sky in glorious color is the aurora borealis.

"I thought we could do a bit of star gazing," Logan says, leading Deceit to a picnic blanket spread across the snow. It is patterned with blue and yellow snakes and it makes Deceit smile. "Do- do you like it?"

"It's gorgeous," Deceit says sincerely. "Thank you, Logan."

"Of course," Logan murmurs, settling on the blanket and pulling Deceit into his lap. "It is my pleasure." They lapse into a comfortable silence, watching the sky.

Deceit thinks he's never been happier.


End file.
